Partenaire particulier
by Bella Black 2b
Summary: OS Quand James et Sirius prennent un peu trop de verres... on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver.


Je fais un sondage... Pouvez-vous répondre sincèrement ?

Que trouvez vous qui soit le pire :

- lire Harry Potter à son chien

ou

- apprendre l'alphabet à son cochon-d'inde

?

Pour la lecture d'HP au chien tapez 1, pour l'alphabet au cochon-d'inde tapez 2 !

Merci de votre participation...

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partenaire particulier**

**- - -**

_Un match : Gryffondor/Serdaigle. Une victoire des Lions. Un verre, deux verres, trois verres, huit verres..._

Sirius Black donna un coup de poing dans la table.

- Cornedrue est un artiiiste !!

Ce dernier hocha la tête d'une manière digne d'un crétin et leva son oeuvre au-dessus de lui comme un joueur de Quidditch exposerait sa coupe.

- Ca... c'est Lily.

- Le glaçon fondu ?

- Oui oui. Le glaçon c'est son coeur. Il est fondu parce que moi, James...

- La langue ?

James hocha encore la tête.

- Donc parce que moi, James Potter, je la fais fondre.

- Bien dit Cornedrue !

James se leva en souriant bêtement.

- Je vais m'approcher et je vais lui faire : "Lilyyy ! Je vais te faire fondre parce que tu es mon glaçon !"

Sirius se leva à son tour.

- Bien dit Cornedrue ! Et tu viendras la prendre dans tes bras.

Il serra James contre lui. L'animagus cerf rit aux éclats.

- Et tu lui diras, en la regardant dans les yeux : "Lily, tu es l'amour de ma vie".

- Ouiiiii !

- Et ensuite tu prendras son visage dans tes mains, comme ça...

Il caressa la joue de James du dos de la main puis prit son visage en coupe.

- Et ensuite tu feras comme ça.

Sirius posa ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ami puis les retira rapidement.

- Et après tu mettras ta langue comme ça...

Il happa les lèvres du jeune homme en face de lui et les caressa de sa langue.

- Bien sûr, tu n'auras pas à lui dire d'ouvrir la bouche... Ouvre !

Il força le barrage de ses dents et embrassa à pleine bouche James. Quand il eut fini il s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste machinal.

- Ensuite elle fera la timide.

Sirius pinça ses propres joues pour les rosir. Il baissa légèrement la tête.

- Puis elle te sautera au cou...

Il s'agrippa aux épaules du jeune homme à lunettes.

- ... elle te calera contre un mur...

Il poussa James jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la pierre froide.

- ... elle passera sa main sous ton tee-shirt...

Il caressa négligemment les abdos de son meilleur ami.

- ... elle dira "Oh James, tu es tellement musclé !" et elle t'embrassera fougueusement.

Il joua le rôle de la jeune fille.

- Ensuite tu diras "Oh Lily tu es tellement... glacée ? Je vais te réchauffer dans ma chambre…" Et tu prendras sa main pour monter faire ce que tu as à faire.

Sirius lâcha la main de James qu'il venait de saisir.

- Bon... je n'ai pas besoin de te montrer ce que tu lui feras là-haut...

- Meuh non...

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes puis Sirius reprit la main de James.

- Je te montre.

Il monta en courant les escaliers du dortoir en le traînant derrière lui. Arrivé là-haut, il l'allongea sur le lit et commença à lui retirer son tee-shirt. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enlever le sien il tomba de sommeil, la tête sur le ventre de James. Et James s'endormit également.

- -

La salle commune était silencieuse. Lily Evans osa briser ce calme religieux.

- Mary... est-ce que James et Sirius sont gays ?

Son amie n'eut pas le temps de répondre q'une masse de jeunes fille monta, en pleurs, vers leur dortoir.

- Le triste sort des groupies...

- Ou comment tu finiras un jour...

- Très drôle, Mary.

- Toujours, Lily.

Bizarre ? C'était le mot. _Pourquoi était-elle tout à coup plus intéressé par James ?_

Peut-être qu'en le voyant ainsi avec Sirius elle l'avait trouvé moins macho, moins arrogant. Peut-être parce que sa petite mine innocente et perdue lorsqu'il avait jeté un dernier regard vers la foule l'avait attendrie. Peut-être aussi parce que lors de ce dernier regard il avait croisé ses yeux émeraudes et avait souri.

- - - -

James sourit un oeil. Puis l'autre. Il essaya de se tourner dans son lit mais une masse chaude l'en empêcha. Il tâtonna son torse, qu'il trouva nu sous ses doigt puis tomba sur une poignée de cheveux noirs de jais. Il se releva légèrement sur les coudes pour pouvoir voir l'intrus qui lui coupait le souffle.

- SIRIUUUS !!

Le jeune homme grogna et prit la taille de James dans ses bras.

- SIRIUUUS !!

L'animagus chien émergea du sommeil en baillant aux corneilles.

- Quoi, poupée ?

- JE NE SUIS PAS TA POUPEE PAUVRE SCROUT À PETARD !

Sirius ouvrit brusquement les yeux et rencontra le regard foudroyant de James.

- Cornedrue ! Pourquoi je suis... sur toi ?

- A toi de me le dire, idiot ! Et dis-moi aussi pourquoi tu sers mon tee-shirt dans ta main !

- Effectivement... Cas de figure très intéressant...

- Non mais tu imagines si Lily nous avait vus ?!

- Je crois qu'on était soûls, James...

- Tu CROIS ? Mais bien sûr qu'on était soûls, idiot ! On s'est... Aaaaaaahhhh !! On s'est embrassés ! Tu as fourré ta langue dans ma bouche ! Comment as-tu pu...

- Mélanger notre salive ?

- Aaaaaaahhhh ! Ne dis rien, ça vaut mieux !

- Ca ne changera rien au fait que tu craques pour moi...

James stoppa net.

- Attends... tu ne crois quand même pas que... ?!

- Je n'ai pas oublié les mots d'amour que tu m'as soufflé à l'oreille...

- J'ai... J'ai... Tu rigoles ?

- Oui.

Sirius reçut un coup sur la tête qui l'assomma à moitié.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur !

- Tu me fais craquer Jamy chéri...

- Arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Si tu savais comme tu es beau quand tu es tout rouge...

- Arrêteuuh !

- Par contre là on dirait une fille...

James tue immédiatement ses protestations.

- Ah... enfin le calme !

- Très drôle.

- Bon... je crois que je vais me relever de ton ventre... Pas que tu sois désagréable, bien sûr. J'avouerai même que la douceur de ta peau et que la fermeté de tes...

- C'est bon ! Casse-toi !

- Je dis que tes abdos sont fermes et tu...

- Lève-toi !

- Oh... c'est bon ! Je ne suis pas si désagréable que ça moi non plus !

- Si tu t'appelais Lily et que tu avais ces yeux verts et ces jambes...

- C'est bon ! Je vais me doucher ! Je ne veux pas être là quand tu vas commencer à fantasmer !

James prit un air offensé mais ne pu retenir un sourire amusé. Il se leva, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune, sans oublier de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

- -

- Hé, Lily Jolie !

La jeune fille, debout au milieu de la salle commune, se tourna vers lui.

- James.

- Tu es très belle aujourd'hui, Lily.

- Et Sirius ?

- Pardon ?!

- Sirius, il était beau ce matin ?

- Euh...

- N'ais pas honte de me le dire. Vous étiez mignons hier soir.

- Hier soir ?

- Oui, hier soir. Contre le mur.

Elle désigna du doigt le mur dans son dos. Et rien qu'à la vue de cette pierre, des images jaillirent dans l'esprit de l'animagus cerf.

- Le mur... euh...

- Je ne suis pas choquée, tu sais ?

- Lily, ne crois pas que... Tu sais, j'aime les filles ! Je veux dire... je n'aime pas les garçons... Enfin si, j'aime les garçons... mais pas pour ces choses-là... Enfin...

- Tu as le droit d'être gay !

- Mais je suis totalement hétéro, Lily ! La preuve...

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, essayant désespérément de lui faire comprendre. Elle sourit lorsqu'il la lâcha.

- A part que tu embrasses bien, ça ne prouve rien du tout.

- Mais si ! Je ne pourrais pas t'embrasser comme ça, toi, une fille...

- Merci de me l'apprendre.

- Je ne pourrais pas t'embrasser comme ça si j'étais gay !

- Gay, je ne pense pas. Mais pour bi ça ne prouve strictement rien.

- Mais crois-moi !

- Ecoute James : je ne suis pas dégoûtée ! Ni choquée, ni déçue !

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

La jeune fille s'apprêta à répondre mais une personne qui descendait de l'escalier derrière James capta son attention. Elle sourit.

- Bonjour, Sirius.

- Lily.

- Vous pouvez vous embrasser. Ca ne me gène pas.

- Hein ?

- Mais je ne suis pas bi, Lily ! Je suis HE-TE-RO !

- Mais oui James, je te crois.

- C'est vrai ?

- Non.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAUT QUE JE FASSE POUR QUE TU COMPRENNES ?

- Tu pourrais déjà arrêter de me briser les tympans...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes remarques, Sirius.

- Mais moi j'ai envie de les faire.

- Alors retiens-toi.

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- Force-toi !

- Bon... je vais vous laisser. C'est la première querelle de couple ? Courage...

- MAIS NOUS NE SOMMES PAS EN COUPLE !

- Mais oui, James. Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas l'air convaincue ?

- Parce que je ne le suis pas du tout, peut-être ?

- Mais...

- J'ai compris !

- Ah, enfin !

- J'ai compris pourquoi tu me pourchassais !

- Hein ?

- C'est pour le rendre jaloux !

Elle désigna Sirius.

- C'est pour te venger de toutes ses conquêtes !

- Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Oh... c'est tellement mignon, James.

Sirius saisit le pauvre jeune homme à lunettes par les hanches et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- On forme un beau couple, non ?

- Mais arrête de m'enfoncer !

- Il est tellement chou au réveil...

Les yeux de Lily brillèrent.

- Vous êtes tellement bien assortis...

- Hé oui... Mais j'ai dû me battre pour l'avoir, tu sais ? Repousser toutes les filles en chaleur...

- C'est romantique...

- Tu trouves ? C'est vrai que James cache beaucoup son côté tendre...

- C'est un timide ?

- Oh, un grand timide !

- Mais arrêtez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là !

- Olala Lily... Tu as vu comme il rougit ? On dirait une tomate cerise...

- On a envie de le croquer... Bon. Je crois que je vous dérange...

Elle lança un petit clin d'oeil à Sirius qui lui sourit équivoquement en enlaçant James.

- Bonne matinée tout les deux !

- A toi aussi, Lily !

Elle sortit tranquillement par le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- -

- Franchement, merci Sirius !

- C'était pour rire, James...

- Elle avait l'air un peu trop convaincue à mon goût...

- Non... tu es sûr ?

- Sirius... Je te connais trop. Arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Bon, d'accord mais...

Et devant la mine désespérée de James, il ne pu empêcher le fou rire de s'emparer de son corps. James grogna.

- Solidarité masculine... que des conneries !


End file.
